Power, Superman and Iran' an article by Clark Kent
by adkal
Summary: After the recent increase in sanctions against Iran, Superman is invited to help out on an experiment. The invitation and the results of the experiment result in 'unrest'. It's a non-geo-politic attempt by the Man of Steel to help move Iran forward, but it could hold serious consequences further down the line...


The problem with being an 'immovable object' is that the impact energy _has_ to go somewhere. There are scientists, engineers and so forth who have, over the years, delved into the problem and come forward with various solutions but, as is the norm with such progress, there have been numerous _counters_ engineered over the years, too.

Superman, the prime image of an 'immovable object' and protector of this fantastic city of ours, has, over the years, done much to safeguard us, and the world, from direct and indirect results of, for lack of a better word, 'impact'.

When he first revealed himself, the sidewalks and asphalt cracked and broke under his boots, various window ledges were crushed and, six months down the line, a bullet train crashed its way through buildings, bridges...and almost through people. Many were quick to blame the vigilante and, even after it was proven that the derailing of the train was a result of explosives placed on the track - that it was a _deliberate attack_ and that the young (brash) vigilante had saved the lives of hundreds - there were those who voiced a particular 'concern': 'if he wasn't around in the first place none of this would have happened anyway'.'

This is something which Superman, himself, has not denied but, from what we can ascertain, he has not let that burden him, either. Some say he's a bully taking joy in flexing his muscles and putting others down; others, however, are of the view that he's akin to a big brother stepping in when things are getting out of hand; and, yet others, after 5 years of him being 'active', are of the view that he is 'a king who is willing to get his hands dirty to help his subjects'.

'I prefer the 'big brother' tag, myself, but without any Orwellian connotations', said the media-tagged 'Man of Steel' in a recent interview. 'Each and every one of us can do something to help, at the very least, their neighbour. As independent as we like to be, we are all linked in simple and basic ways, and I feel those bonds should be nurtured...allowing us all to be 'uplifted'. We have a responsibility to each other and this world.'

It is that 'bond' which led to Superman agreeing to attend and take part in a recent experiment in Iran, much to the dismay of governments across the world. Iran, as readers may know, finally relented, two years ago, to allow UN Inspectors in to the country and in to the nuclear facilities and enrichment sites it had developed. The inspectors reported that there was no evidence of an enhanced enrichment programme; that the facilities being developed were clearly for energy and nothing more than that. To the anger of the Iranians, sanctions were not lifted and, instead, further ones were imposed...and a backlash was feared.

The result of that 'backlash'? According to Superman and various scientists, engineers, and technicians hired by the Iranian government from esteemed institutions such as MIT: material which absorbs, amplifies and converts kinetic (or 'impact') energy into usable energy: electricity. According to reports released by the Iranian government, the results of the trials are positive and enough energy was harnessed which could power the whole of Iran for the next 3 years 'at a conservative estimate'.

Certain other news outlets are reporting that Superman is helping the Iranian government to enhanced its armed forces. Superman has repeatedly and strenuously denied this. His silence on what the source of the 'impact energy' is has resulted in a lot of speculation and concern and his (and the scientists', etc) assurances that Iran has no intention to weaponise the technology have been brushed aside.

An aspect that seems to be ignored, though, is that if Iran is no longer reliant on 'traditional' sources of energy, to the extent that it no longer sees the need to _export_ certain sources of energy, what will be the knock-on effect on the global energy market?


End file.
